


Wangxian Getting Railed

by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)



Series: The Heart Thief [3]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Lan Wangji, M/M, PWP, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit
Summary: As the title suggests, this is an extra of The Heart Thief that takes place after they get married, in which wangxian invite a local himbo to come fuck them both.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian/Original Character, WangXian - Relationship
Series: The Heart Thief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611952
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Wangxian Getting Railed

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian’s teasing voice came from the bed. He was laying on his front, legs swinging in the air as he leaned on his palms, his eyes focused on where Lan Wangji was sat at his desk. “Can I talk to you about something?” he asked.

Lan Wangji looked up from his project and sat back, giving him his full attention with a soft, “Mn.”

“Do you remember before we got married when I had first become your consort? I went for a drink with Nie Mingjue and we talked about some stuff…” Wei Wuxian said. He tilted his head to one side with a playful smile. “He told me that you had a little teenage crush on his cousin.”

The words hit Lan Wangji like a _brick_ and years of teenage frustration swam to the top of his memory.

_Nie Jieshi._

Big goofy smile, high ponytail, took everything in stride... it reminded him of his husband. But there were other qualities that attracted his younger self. He remembered the time Nie Jieshi had spilled something on his robes and took them off, exposing his upper half right in front of him. Broad, muscled shoulders, biceps thick enough to make anyone shiver, sharp jawline... He realized he was staring wide-eyed at the floor and composed himself, though he knew he was blushing.

“How did he know about that?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, he didn’t say, but you must have made it pretty obvious that you wanted to take him to bed. At least, that’s what Nie Mingjue said. He told me a bit about him. Would you take the offer to sleep with him now? If say, I were there as well.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened again and he turned back to his desk quickly. Nie Jieshi was still with his boyfriend, as far as he knew. He didn’t see much of him anymore. The idea of sleeping with him hadn’t entered his head in _years_. He was afraid to open that box and dig up those wild feelings.

“Did he—“ he cleared his throat. “Did he offer?”

“Nie Mingjue offered. He said that he’d offered something of the same nature in which to help your brother. If you know what I mean. So, if we asked, it sounds like he’d be open to it,” Wei Wuxian said. He twirled a lot of hair around his finger. “If you’d be interested in that sort of thing. Me, you, him.”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath. Would he be interested? Of course _;_ the real question was _could he handle it?_ He had the feeling that he would go mute from awe and nerves. And... the way in which he found out about Nie Jieshi’s relationship was through overhearing some sex that leaned on the violent side. The idea of that being _him_ made his stomach drop in fear _and_ arousal.

Lan Wangji went to speak, but just said, “Um.” He hesitated, then tried again. For some reason, admitting it was embarrassing. “...Possibly. He... as far as I know, he is very... rough. Much moreso than we have been before.”

“Well, if he was handsome enough to pique your interest, I can’t say I’d mind being rough housed by him… Plus, kind of turns me on to think of you getting pinned down by a bigger man,” Wei Wuxian said brazenly.

Lan Wangji almost choked. He coughed, then looked down at his lap and picked at his robes. “We might want to use a different room,” he said, “where... broken furniture would not be a problem. Just in case.”

Wei Wuxian bat his hand. “That shouldn’t be a problem, should it? I gotta say, I’m _a little_ surprised you said yes. Not that I mind. You’ve always struck me as the possessive type. Doesn’t it bother you at all to see me with another man?”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said honestly. “I do not want him to hurt you.” He felt like a hypocrite. _He_ wanted to be wrestled to the ground and choked and held down, but the idea of anyone doing that to Wei Wuxian... he didn’t think he’d be able to watch it without getting upset.

With that, Wei Wuxian got up off the bed and walked towards Lan Wangji. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Lan Zhan, I love you. I know that you’re not really comfortable with… you know. Beating me up a little when we have sex. That’s fine, I don’t mind,” he said. “So I’d be very into the idea of spending a night with someone who can. Just to scratch the itch. But I’d never want to do anything without you and I don’t want to upset you.”

Lan Wangji leaned into Wei Wuxian. He didn’t know what to say. He would honestly rather Wei Wuxian have sex with Nie Jieshi alone if he wanted to be _that_ rough, so they were at an impasse. They’d have to compromise. After a little while of thought, he said, “He can’t choke you. Or throw you onto or against anything except the bed. Or hit you.”

“I don’t want to be hit anyway but that goes for you too then. No choking or throwing or hitting. Unless it’s your ass. I don’t mind if he spanks you,” Wei Wuxian said, leaning his hand up to rub his thumb against Lan Wangji’s cheek.

Lan Wangji hummed and looked away, feeling his ears heat up again. “Okay,” he said. “You can ask him.”

Wei Wuxian let out a chuckle and then pulled Lan Wangji in for a brief kiss. “I’ll talk to Nie Mingjue and have him put me in touch, okay?” He said.

Lan Wangji nodded. He would need to start mentally preparing himself, regardless of when this was actually happening. He wasn’t sure what to expect, if Nie Jieshi would actually be as rough as he was with his boyfriend, what it would feel like to have sex with someone other than Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian felt a similar way. The idea of it was exciting but he didn’t truly know what to expect. Nie Mingjue and Lan Wangji had met this guy and he hadn’t. If this didn’t work out for them, it didn’t have to ever happen again with anyone.

The next day, Wei Wuxian approached Nie Mingjue and asked him where he could find his cousin. He directed him to the armoury and Wei Wuxian was on his way.

As soon as he walked in, he could pick out who he was looking for. He met Nie Mingjue’s description of him and he could already see the similarities between them. _Gods_ , this man was huge. He would look big next to Lan Wangji as well, but to _him?_ He was certain the man could snap his arms like a twig. “Nie Jieshi?” He called out as he approached. “May I have a word?”

Nie Jieshi was working on a sword handle when he was called. He stood up and turned around with an open smile. “Hey!” he said. “Sure thing.” He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who this guy was. He was some royal or noble probably, looked a little bit like his boyfriend.

Wei Wuxian guided him to a spot in which they could speak privately with a nod of his head and a smile. “I’m going to be super forward with you right now. My name’s Wei Wuxian, maybe you’ve heard of me, being Prince Lan Wangji’s husband and all,” he began. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I spoke to your cousin, Nie Mingjue, and he told me that you once offered him… Ah, how do I put this? You know, to do stuff with his… partner. King Lan Xichen. I realise you have a boyfriend and everything so I _totally_ get it if you say no but would you be… interested in extending the offer to Lan Wangji and I?”

Nie Jieshi sat with one hand on his knee and he stared blankly for a minute or two as he processed the question. It was so vague. He had given many offers to his cousin in his life... Which one had to do with the king? And what was this about his boyfriend? Eventually he gave up. “I don’t get it,” he said.

Wei Wuxian’s cheeks burned a little. Right. He was going to have be a bit more up front. “Sex,” he blurted. “A threesome. Do you want to have sex with me and Prince Lan Wangji?”

Nie Jieshi’s eyes widened and he slapped his knee and grinned. “ _Oh_ you want me to fuck you!” he exclaimed, “Yeah of course! It’s been too long since I’ve done one of those. When is it?”

Wei Wuxian let out a deep breath. Well, that hadn’t been exactly the reaction and response he thought he might get but he wasn’t complaining. “When works for you?” He asked.

Nie Jieshi shrugged. “I’m free any evening,” he said. “What about night after tomorrow? My boyfriend’s got one of his orgies, you know how it is.”

_I really don’t_ , Wei Wuxian thought. He couldn’t imagine him and Lan Wangji being in the sort of relationship where they both went and had sex with other people on the regular. “Okay,” he said after a moment. “I’ll uh, I’ll tell Lan Zhan. You just need to come to the palace and we’ll sort you out.”

Nie Jieshi nodded. “Will do,” he said with a grin and a wink. “Look forward to serving you.”

Wei Wuxian actually blushed. Why was this entire situation so embarrassing? He couldn’t believe he’d just asked a man he didn’t know to fuck him. “Yes,” he said. “See you.” With that, he turned on his heels and returned to the palace and sought out Lan Wangji.

Two days later, Nie Jieshi ate dinner and took a bath to get himself presentable for the prince and his husband, said goodbye to his boyfriend and then left to go to the palace. He wasn’t sure where to go after that, so he just told a servant to go fetch the prince or his husband.

When a servant told them that a large man was waiting for them outside, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji shared a glance. Wei Wuxian grabbed Lan Wangji by the hand and together they walked out to meet Nie Jieshi. “Hey,” Wei Wuxian said with a smile. “You came!”

Nie Jieshi nodded with a smile. “Good evening,” he said. He stepped closer to the prince, wanting to get a good look at him. He was a little bit shorter, kind of scary looking. Scary to anyone else, maybe.

Lan Wangji swallowed hard and fought against taking a step back. He felt like he was going to melt into the floor if this went on any longer. Instead, he turned to Wei Wuxian and nodded, then left to head back to their bedroom. They had decided that since they wouldn’t be doing any throwing against the furniture, it was safe.

As soon as they walked into the room, Wei Wuxian shut the door behind them. He took a deep breath and slumped down on the bed, looking up at Lan Wangji and Nie Jieshi. This promised to be an interesting night at the very least. “So, before we get started, Lan Zhan and I have some rules…” he said. He gestured over to Lan Wangji. “Don’t choke him, don’t throw him onto anything other than the bed, and don’t hit him. Unless it’s on the ass. That’s fine.”

Nie Jieshi nodded enthusiastically. "Got it. Be gentle with the prince. By our standards, anyway. Anything else?" He started untying the sash on his robes.

Lan Wangji stood and stared, wide-eyed. As predicted, he had gone mute and could only try to keep breathing. He watched the way Nie Jieshi's arms moved and could feel his dick twitch in his pants at the idea of what they were about to do.

Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan Wangji. “The same applies to me, as per Lan Zhan’s rules. Just… don’t hit me at all. Neither of us mind a little roughening up though.” He got up from the bed and walked towards Nie Jieshi, deciding to take the first step. He bat his hands away from his sash and started untying it himself.

Nie Jieshi held his hands out, smiling down at Wei Wuxian as he was undressed. “Can do,” he said, “So what’s the plan? Am I railing you one at a time?”

Once again, Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan Wangji before he spoke. “Doesn’t sound like a bad idea… But we’ll see what happens. At least, you can get your hands on me first, ‘til Lan Zhan works up his nerve.”

Nie Jieshi raised his eyebrows. “Good deal,” he said. He leaned down and pulled Wei Wuxian into a crushing kiss, then grabbed his waist and tossed him into the air and over his shoulder. He walked over to the bed and threw the little man down on it, delighting in how he bounced. He smiled and climbed onto the bed and started undressing him.

Wei Wuxian had squealed a little when he was picked up. Nie Jieshi was obviously strong, but feeling it was another thing. He couldn't help but laugh when he was thrown onto the bed, his eyes darting between Nie Jieshi and Lan Wangji before he began helping him shuck off his robes.

Lan Wangji was able to relax when the attention was drawn away from him. He went over to the big chair in the corner and dragged it closer so he could sit and watch.

“You’re a lot like my boyfriend,” Nie Jieshi was saying, “At least, you have the same body type. Not as pretty, but you’re cute.”

Wei Wuxian laughed. He reached up and pulled the ribbon from his hair so it fell down in rivulets over his back and some over his exposed collar. “I’ll take the compliment. You like men like me, then?” He cooed.

“I like all kinds of guys,” Nie Jieshi said. “Small ones are fun to throw around, but I also like it when they can put up a good fight.” He yanked off Wei Wuxian’s pants. “Do you guys use oil? I know some guys that don’t, I can work around it.”

“In the drawer,” Wei Wuxian said, gesturing to the nightstand. He felt a little embarrassed now that he was completely exposed, rubbing his thighs together. There weren’t many people in the world that had seen him naked.

“Good deal,” Nie Jieshi muttered. He leaned over and pulled out the drawer on the bedside table. Inside was a medium-sized bottle. “I always like to use it,” he said as he got it out. “I’m too big and rough to go in dry, and spit just dries so fast, you know? I’m the kinda person, I like to fuck until I’m done.” He delicately lifted up one of Wei Wuxian’s legs (he always liked to take the prep slow!) and pressed one finger in, then another when it was relaxed enough.

“Definitely… mmm… seems like it would hurt,” Wei Wuxian said breathlessly. He wiggled a little on the bed as he got adjusted to Nie Jieshi’s fingers, his eyelashes fluttering. He couldn’t imagine not using oil for this, they definitely needed it if they wanted to get anything in anywhere. His eyes flickered down to Nie Jieshi’s cock and he swallowed a little. He _was_ a big man.

Nie Jieshi nodded, his tongue sticking out in his concentration briefly while he spread his fingers gradually. “Mmhm. My boyfriend never uses it, he likes to make me suck him off a lot in between. Kinda dirty, but he likes that. I think it’s a power trip kinda thing. Not too bad, he’s not that big. I can see the appeal, but I prefer it to be easy, you know? Even if it feels weird afterward for a while because the oil’s still in there. Better weird than hurting, I say.” He pulled his fingers out.

“Let’s get started then,” he said. He grabbed Wei Wuxian under his arms and pulled him up. He scooted back and pushed Wei Wuxian down, then got a fistfull of hair at the top of his head. “Open up.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help noting that Nie Jieshi seemed to talk a lot. Was that what he sounded like when he started rambling off? Even so, he simply nodded along to his words and then was promptly stopped when a handful of his hair was grabbed. He smirked up at Nie Jieshi before opening his mouth for him.

Nie Jieshi was still mostly soft, so he guided his cock into Wei Wuxian’s mouth with his hand. He slowly pulled Wei Wuxian’s head back and forth while he got hard, and he threw a glance and a wink at the prince. Lan Wangji hadn’t expected that, and he stiffened up and swallowed nervously.

_Gods_ , his cock seemed even bigger now that it was on his tongue. Wei Wuxian looked up at Nie Jieshi through lidded eyes, keeping his mouth wide open and letting him manoeuvre him this way and that. He would surely end up with jaw ache, but it was worth it.

Once he was hard, Nie Jieshi buried his other hand in Wei Wuxian’s hair and started fucking him for real. He assumed that throat-fucking was okay since it wasn’t in the no-no list. He groaned and closed his eyes.

“You’re good at this,” he praised. After a minute he pulled him off and let go, giving Wei Wuxian a chance to breathe. “Turn around,” he said.

Wei Wuxian took a shaky inhale and licked his lips. He smiled up at Nie Jieshi, his eyes having watered a little from how deep he had shoved his cock in. “I’ve had practice.” He didn’t waste any more time now that he’d been given an order. Wei Wuxian leaned back on his haunches and then turned around.

Nie Jieshi grabbed the back of Wei Wuxian’s neck and shoved him down, only giving him enough room to move his head to the side to breathe. His other hand grabbed at his ass and squeezed it.

“It’s a shame I can’t slap you,” he muttered before turning to Lan Wangji. “Do I have permission to fuck your husband, Your Highness? It won’t take too long to get it back up, don’t worry.”

Lan Wangji nodded, still looking somewhere between terrified and extremely aroused. Nie Jieshi laughed and positioned his cock, his hand still on Wei Wuxian’s upper back. “Any other preferences before I start?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian’s cock twitched when Nie Jieshi asked Lan Wangji for his permission. Like this, he felt like a thing to be used, an _object_ , and it was incredibly arousing. He spread his legs a little wider and took a deep breath. “No,” he said. “You don’t have to go easy on me.”

“Alright then,” Nie Jieshi said. He slowly pushed inside. “Oh you’re tight,” he groaned.

Once he was all the way in, he started moving. It was the same moderate pace he had fucked his face with, but it gradually got faster. He briefly thought they should get Lan Wangji under his husband, but he could be patient. He would get to play with the prince soon.

At that, Wei Wuxian whined. His thighs were already trembling a little, from the second that he pushed inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut and let a stuttered moan slip out. “Fuck… you’re so big…!” He rasped. “You’re really going to split me in two like this, fuck…”

Nie Jieshi laughed breathlessly. “Is that right?” he replied. “I disagree. I think you’re made for this, the way you — hnn — the way you swallowed my cock like it was nothing.”

He looked at Lan Wangji, who was looking a bit constipated, and laughed. Addressing Wei Wuxian he growled, “The Prince doesn’t look like he wants to talk, so how ‘bout you, huh? How’s it like being fucked in front of him? Come on, I know you can talk even while getting a beating like this. Let me hear it.”

Wei Wuxian’s entire face was painted with red. He was used to doing the talking but hearing it back at him was something else entirely. “I-I want Lan Zhan to see…” He breathed before he let out another moan. “It feels good, I’m so… mm… I’m stuffed so full. Whatever you’ve got, I-I can take it…ahh… l-like you said I… I was made for this…”

Nie Jieshi laughed again. “That’s what I thought,” he said. He yanked Wei Wuxian’s hair, pulling him up so he could wrap his arm around him and hold him close. His other hand reached under one thigh and grabbed Wei Wuxian’s cock to haphazardly pump it. Using his grip around Wei Wuxian’s torso and brace under his thigh, he lifted him up and let him drop over and over. It was a position he’d mastered over the years, one that always impressed the smaller men.

Needless to say, Wei Wuxian _was_ impressed. His eyes flew open as he cried out at the sudden change in position. “O-Oh Gods…! I-I can feel you in my stomach,” he whimpered. Then, he suddenly made eye-contact with Lan Wangji. “Ah… so deep…”

Lan Wangji gripped the armrests tight, still staring wide-eyed between Nie Jieshi and his husband. He hadn’t moved at all and didn’t think he was even _able_ to. He could only watch while Wei Wuxian was impaled on that massive cock over and over.

“I-I’m going to cum…!” Wei Wuxian gasped, his cock twitching against his stomach and pouring precum into Nie Jieshi’s hand which could encompass pretty much the entirety of it. Feeling Lan Wangji’s eyes on him only made his body hotter. He leaned his head back against Nie Jieshi, whining and panting.

Nie Jieshi dropped Wei Wuxian back on the bed but kept his arm under his thigh and lifted up that leg to tuck over his shoulder, making him hang sideways off him. He held Wei Wuxian’s thigh with one arm while his other hand grabbed his cock again and pumped it faster than before, all while he went back to fucking him hard. “Still so tight,” he groaned. “I won’t be far behind at this rate.”

Wei Wuxian let out a small, strained laugh as he purposefully tightened his body around Nie Jieshi. However, it was short lived. He could feel his orgasm approaching and then suddenly, it all happened in a rush. Wei Wuxian sobbed through the waves, tears clinging to his eyelashes as he cried out and his cum spilt into Nie Jieshi’s hand.

Nie Jieshi watched excitedly as Wei Wuxian came. “Good boy,” he praised. “Your Highness, you have such a good little slut, don’t you?” He let go of Wei Wuxian’s cock and grabbed his thigh with both hands and pounded into him, chasing his own orgasm without regard for the other’s overstimulated body. It wasn’t too long, though, and eventually he also came, still fucking into him as he did.

His entire body was unduly sensitive now and Wei Wuxian groaned through the remaining rough thrusts until he felt that wet heat enter his body. “Yes…” he mumbled, his breath heavy. “I’m a good little slut…”

Nie Jieshi pulled out and let go, then pushed Wei Wuxian to the side a little to make room before he sat down on the bed. He was still breathless, but he looked at Lan Wangji with a grin. “Your turn, Your Highness,” he said.

Lan Wangji paled. He looked between Nie Jieshi and Wei Wuxian nervously.

“Come on,” Nie Jieshi beckoned him over, “I won’t bite -- unless you want me to.”

That made Lan Wangji swallow audibly. He was sweating a little, and when he stood up his legs were shaking. Fortunately it was covered up with his robes. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat gingerly at the edge of it.

Nie Jieshi chuckled and reached over to grab his waist and yank him. Lan Wangji gasped as he was pulled into his lap. He could only do what he had been doing, staring wide-eyed at those massive arms. He’d fought people like this before, it shouldn’t be so shocking. He’d been in close quarters with them, been choked by such arms, but the fact that this was _Nie Jieshi_ and he was _naked_ and _about to fuck him_ made all the difference.

“I’ve always wanted to do a royal,” Nie Jieshi said thoughtfully, reaching up to tuck some hair behind his ear. He didn’t have his forehead ribbon on, which was interesting.

Wei Wuxian let his breathing settle as he laid back against the sheets and observed what was happening before him. He really was intrigued to see Nie Jieshi handle Lan Wangji, especially now he knew how he operated. “He doesn’t want you to be gentle with him,” he said.

Nie Jieshi grinned. “Is that so?” he asked.

Lan Wangji nodded minutely.

“Alright then,” Nie Jieshi said, “Let’s see what happens, hm?” He reached behind Lan Wangij and toyed with the sash. It was a little complicated-looking. He glanced at Wei Wuxian. “You know how to untie this?” he asked.

“It’s a little tricky to get the hang of at first,” Wei Wuxian said as he sat up. He shuffled over to them and bat Nie Jieshi’s hands so he could make swift work of Lan Wangji’s sash in a practiced motion. You got used to things when you were undressing someone every single day.

Lan Wangji’s breaths sped up a little when he felt the sash loosen around him. He felt very small in Nie Jieshi’s lap. It was unfamiliar and paralyzing, but not in a bad way.

Nie Jieshi pulled the sash off and started untying the strings keeping the robes together. “I’ve seen you in battle,” he said. “A skilled warrior. I’m sure you could kick my ass. I kinda wanna try it. Now’s not a good time, but… if we ever do this again.”

Lan Wangji made a mental note to see if he could get a training mat put in a room somewhere. He was also curious.

“It’d be fun to toss you around,” Nie Jieshi continued as he pulled down the robes to expose that milky smooth skin. “I’m sure you can take a lot, can’t you? I think I could break a bookcase with you and you’d brush it off.”

Lan Wangji made a choked sound, and Nie Jieshi grinned again. “That’s not a word, but it’s something, huh? You like that? Too bad throwing’s against the rules. What else could I do to rough you up?”

Lan Wangji had an idea, but saying it out loud seemed near impossible. He just sat while Nie Jieshi peeled the robes off of him and started untying his pants, his entire head feeling hot.

“Pretty for a warrior though, isn’t he?” Wei Wuxian hummed. He couldn’t help brushing his hand along Lan Wangji’s cheek. In his eyes, he could see the flickers of anxiety and arousal. “I don’t come from any kind of noble background so you should have seen my face the first time the prince of GusuLan spread his legs for me and asked me to fuck him.”

Nie Jieshi’s eyes gleamed while Lan Wangji shrank. “Oh _really?_ ” he asked. “And here I thought you were the one dishing it out. What with the perfect little slut you’ve got. You’re the same, aren’t you? Oh, we’re gonna have fun.”

He put his hand on Lan Wangji’s back and pushed him over face-down so he could yank his pants off. “I wonder if you’ll ask me nicely,” he said. Lan Wangji started to push himself to his hands, trying to sit up, but Nie Jieshi shoved him back down again. “Or are you gonna make me just take it?”

“He can be a little stubborn when he wants to. Good luck getting him to talk or ask for things,” Wei Wuxian said with a laugh. He shuffled around so he could sit in front of Lan Wangji, eager to see his face as all of this went down.

“That’s okay,” Nie Jieshi said. “I like a little struggle if you do, Your Highness. No words needed.” He let go of Lan Wangji to get the oil again, and it gave him enough time to sit back up.

“Wei Ying,” he breathed, pulling Wei Wuxian’s head close so he could whisper in his ear. He was mute when it came to Nie Jieshi, but he always found it easier to talk to his husband... Even if the words were painfully humiliating. “Gag me,” he whispered. “Tie me up.”

“Oh, he only talks to _you,_ I see,” Nie Jieshi joked. “No wonder you’re married.”

“Of course, my love,” Wei Wuxian whispered back. He gave Lan Wangji a brief kiss before he got up off the bed. “My husband is not as shameless as I am, but he asked to be tied and gagged.”

Wei Wuxian retrieved the silk ribbon that they kept stored away specifically for this purpose. It wasn’t as rough on the skin as rope and it always looked so pretty against bare skin. He returned to the bed with it and glanced at Nie Jieshi. “Allow me to do it the way he likes,” he said.

He pulled Lan Wangji’s hands behind his back and tied them tightly together at the wrists. Then, he looped it around his chest, his stomach, his thighs, accentuating all of his best features. To finish, he tied a remaining bit of ribbon around his cock. He took a moment to admire his handiwork before he returned to his prior spot in front of Lan Wangji. He lifted his head so he could rest it in his lap and his fingers moved to card through his silky hair.

“I know you like things in your mouth,” Wei Wuxian said quietly to Lan Wangji. “Do you want me to gag you with the ribbon?”

His hand slid down from his hair. His thumb moved to brush along Lan Wangji’s bottom lip, his fingers lingering at the small gap between his lips. “Or do you want me?”

That was a difficult question to answer. Lan Wangji liked both a lot. The ribbon would make him feel more restrained, but the other would satisfy his craving more. He didn’t like that he had to actually talk out loud now, but he still said quietly, “The ribbon. At first. Until.... you want…” He trailed off.

Nie Jieshi waited a few seconds, then he said, “He really can speak. Such a pretty voice too.”

“I know, isn’t it just?” Wei Wuxian said cheerfully. He smiled at Lan Wangji and took another piece of ribbon, letting him bite on it before he tied it around the back of his head. His fingers resumed running through his hair. “There we go.”

Nie Jieshi watched with interest. “I never would have thought,” he said. “You always seem so reserved, Your Highness.” He ran a hand down his back. “So pretty all tied up too. You royals and your weirdly smooth skin.”

He got to Lan Wangji’s ass then pulled his hand back to give it a hard slap. Lan Wangji jerked and sucked in a breath through his nose. Nie Jieshi put a little oil on his fingers to get them wet again before he went about fingering him like he had Wei Wuxian.

“Your ass isn’t as fun to hit since it’s so tight from all that training,” he said, “but I bet it’ll still look cute all red.” Sure enough, there was a red hand mark already developing.

Wei Wuxian watched each and every change in Lan Wangji’s expression with rapt fascination. It was so nice to just sit there and see it up close while he continued to run his fingers through his hair. “He likes being talked to, you know. Always loves it when I run my dirty mouth. He likes to be called a good boy, too.”

Nie Jieshi chuckled. “Well he’ll have to _be_ a good boy if he wants me to call him one,” he said, “though I suppose he’s been _mostly_ good so far. Sitting pretty like this.”

He slapped him again on the other side, delighting in how Lan Wangji jumped again. “I am curious though,” he continued, “is he usually a good boy? Spreading his legs, asking nicely?”

"Sometimes. Really depends how stubborn he's feeling. Right now though, he seems pretty complacent," Wei Wuxian replied. He held Lan Wangji through each slap, marvelling at his reaction. His cock twitched a little at the strained noises that escaped him through the gag.

Nie Jieshi spread his fingers apart and stretched Lan Wangji open, surprised at how easy it was. He added a third finger just because he could. “You open up so well, Your Highness,” he praised.

He angled his fingers down and curled them in small movements. He knew he found the right spot when Lan Wangji closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. He was a lot more subtle than his husband, clearly. Nie Jieshi wanted to mess around, so he started thrusting those fingers fast in that angle while reaching under to give the head of his cock a little massage.

Overwhelmed, Lan Wangji turned his face down into Wei Wuxian’s lap and took shallow breaths through his nose.

Wei Wuxian licked his lips. It wasn’t going to take him long to get hard again at this rate. Lan Wangji’s every movement, every sound, was intoxicating. Clearly, Nie Jieshi agreed.

“Lan Zhan…” he whispered. “You’re doing so well.”

With the way he was tied up and the way they talked to and about him, Lan Wangji felt like some kind of animal, a pet. That was how he liked it, though.

“You’re leaking so much,” Nie Jieshi said as he palmed Lan Wangji’s cock, “I think you’re ready. As soon as I get hard again, I can fuck you good.”

Lan Wangji turned his head to the side, feeling encouraged. He focused his magic on Nie Jieshi’s body. It was unfamiliar, but it was the same mechanics.

Nie Jieshi looked down with wide eyes at his sudden erection. “Woah,” he said. He pulled his fingers out and curiously touched his own dick. “Did you do that?” he asked Lan Wangji, who only hid his face again in Wei Wuxian’s lap.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Wei Wuxian said with a grin. He loved Lan Wangji’s magic so very much. “It was all his doing. His magic is incredible. It’s let us go for many rounds before.”

Nie Jieshi blinked a few times. Magic…? “Woah,” he breathed. Then he grinned. “You’re pretty eager then, huh? You’ve been good, no reason to make you wait.”

He sat up on his knees and moved forward to position himself. He wished he could see Lan Wangji’s face as he pushed in, but it was equally rewarding to see how his fingers curled and how he sucked in a breath. He started at a slow pace, wanting to just take advantage of the feeling of fucking the _prince of GusuLan._

“You’re stretched so wide, Your Highness.” He looked at Wei Wuxian and asked, “You’re a decent size, but has he taken anything like this before?”

“He once took me and a dildo at the same time so I should think he’ll be fine,” Wei Wuxian said with a chuckle. He rubbed his thumb along Lan Wangji’s jaw. His other hand came around to stroke his half-hard cock to full hardness, eyes focused on his husband.

Nie Jieshi chuckled. “I keep thinking you guys can’t impress me anymore but then you do,” he said.

He spread Lan Wangji’s legs a little and pushed them in to get the right angle, then grabbed his hips and started to fuck him for real. The sudden change was overwhelming. Lan Wangji squeezed his eyes shut and his jaw went lax as a short moan escaped him. That only seemed to encourage Nie Jieshi to go harder.

Wei Wuxian’s cock hardened fully in his palm. He carefully removed the gag from Lan Wangji’s mouth, letting the ribbon drop down around his neck. A shiver ran through Wei Wuxian’s body as he heard another moan escape him.

“Lan Zhan. Be a good boy for me as well,” he said softly, tightening his grip on his hair as he lined his cock up with his lips.

Lan Wangji did his best to raise himself up without his arms, but he also let Wei Wuxian hold him up a little by his hair. He opened his mouth, eager to have something inside it.

Nie Jieshi was delighted by this. “Oh look at that,” he said breathlessly. “So obedient!”

There was no more hesitation. Wei Wuxian pushed his cock inside the wet heat of his mouth and let out a moan of his own. He had to lean up on his knees to fully enter him and he could feel Nie Jieshi’s cum trickle down the back of his thighs.

“He has quite the oral fixation,” Wei Wuxian remarked, pulling on Lan Wangji’s hair a little harder to rock his cock inside his mouth. “Doesn’t matter who’s on top. He loves sucking my dick or eating me out… always latches onto my neck if he’s riding me or fucking me face to face…mmm… Just always wants something in his mouth. Quite the biter too.”

Once again, Lan Wangji’s cheeks burned at the way the other two talked about him when he was right between them. He closed his lips around Wei Wuxian’s cock and did his best to suck, but it was difficult with how hard Nie Jieshi was fucking him. It hit his prostate so well, he couldn’t help but make another sound in the back of his throat. Drool slid down his chin and he pulled at the restraints instinctively.

“Man,” Nie Jieshi groaned. “Both of you are little sluts, huh?”

Wei Wuxian laughed a little through the moans, his breath heavy as he thrusted into Lan Wangji’s mouth. “We have sex pretty much every day,” he said.

That brought out a laugh from Nie Jieshi. “That’s the good life!”

Lan Wangji didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to bury his face in a pillow because of how intense it was from the back, but he could only do his best to not choke on his husband’s length at the same time.

When Nie Jieshi reached around and grabbed the head of his cock again, he let out a quiet, pathetic whine. He wasn’t going to last much longer unless he used his magic.

“Pretty little thing,” Nie Jieshi praised, his voice low and rough. “You like getting fucked by someone stronger than you, huh? Is that why your husband found me? Not many people can hold you down and keep you there, little prince. Yeah, we should wrestle sometime. You might have some cool moves, but— hah— better not let me pin you down or you won’t be getting out!”

_That_ was enough to drive Lan Wangji overboard. He opened his mouth wide and squeezed his eyes shut as bliss took over and he spilled into Nie Jieshi’s hand. He gasped around Wei Wuxian’s cock, whining again when Nie Jieshi kept pounding into him.

“ _Oh_ , he liked that,” Wei Wuxian remarked, his gaze focused on Lan Wangji’s expression as he reached his peak. He increased his own pace with a moan, chasing his own orgasm. No matter how many times he did this, it was amazing every time.

Nie Jieshi held Lan Wangji’s hips tight enough to bruise and slammed into him again and again. As if that wasn’t enough, he lifted up a hand and gave his ass a hard, stinging hit.

Lan Wangji had half a mind to reset himself, but he was so overwhelmed he could barely think. His body shook violently from the overstimulation and the pain, and he could only keep his mouth open while Wei Wuxian fucked it. Tears formed in his eyes and he whined quietly.

“So pretty,” Nie Jieshi said. “What pretty noises. You want me to cum in you? Ah… I think I’m--” He cut off with a strained groan, throwing his head back as he came.

Lan Wangji whined again. It felt _wrong,_ being filled up with someone else’s cum. It was like that spot was reserved for his husband. But it also felt _naughty._ He really did feel like he was being used, and that was endlessly satisfying.

Wei Wuxian wasn’t far behind. He fucked in a little harder, breath heavy, before mumbling himself: “You’ll swallow it all, won’t you?” Not that he gave much of a choice. Wei Wuxian came shortly after with a long moan, spilling into Lan Wangji’s mouth. After he caught his breath, he pulled out.

Nie Jieshi let go at the same time and Lan Wangji collapsed on the bed. He sucked in a breath through his nose and made a face while he struggled to swallow. Nie Jieshi took a handful of his ass and hummed appreciatively.

“It’s all nice and red,” he said. “I fucked you good, didn’t I?” Lan Wangji nodded into the bed, still breathing heavily.

Wei Wuxian smiled softly down at Lan Wangji’s exhausted form. He brushed his hair behind his ear and gently kissed his forehead. “You did great,” he whispered in his ear. Then, he moved to untie him, pulling each of the ribbons free until he was completely untied.

Lan Wangji rolled over onto his back and moved his wrists back and forth. He gave Nie Jieshi a hesitant look.

Nie Jieshi grinned back and got off the bed to pick up his clothes. “Really though,” he said, “Just let me know when you want to go at it. Doesn’t have to end in sex, but--” He stopped and gave Lan Wangji a wink. “I’m more than willing to earn your ass before I take it.”

Lan Wangji swallowed and curled his fingers, his eyes wide. That made Nie Jieshi laugh.

Wei Wuxian carefully pulled Lan Wangji up into his lap, wrapping his arms around him while he kept his eyes on Nie Jieshi. It was a shame to watch him put his clothes back on. Even so, he’d had a good time and he was well spent.

“Thank you for this,” he said with a smirk. “You’re definitely welcome back here.”

Nie Jieshi nodded. “Probably my favorite threesome I’ve ever had,” he said. “You two are fun to play with.” He went to a washbasin and rinsed his hands off after he was dressed. “Thanks for the invite. And uh.” He smiled and winked at Wei Wuxian. “You know where to find me.”

“We’ll be in touch,” Wei Wuxian replied with a nod. He watched as Nie Jieshi left and then let out a deep breath. His gaze shifted down to Lan Wangji. “Hey, how are you doing?”

Lan Wangji curled up, happy to sit in his husband’s lap. “Good,” he said. His throat felt a little raw, but that wasn’t something he was unused to. “I like how you talked about me,” he whispered.

“You did so good and I had a lot of fun,” Wei Wuxian replied, happily indulging in Lan Wangji’s warmth. He was glad that he had brought up the idea, that Nie Mingjue had mentioned it and he’d finally worked up the nerve to go through with it.

Lan Wangji hummed and closed his eyes. He would eventually think about getting a training mat somewhere. Maybe he and Wei Wuxian could use it too sometimes. It would be easier to clean than sheets, at least. But that was for another time. For now, he was content to bask in Wei Wuxian’s loving attention.


End file.
